


Give me my CUDDLE BUDDY!

by JiminSHLDTaeAKookie



Category: GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anger, BTS Family, Fluff, Hospitals, Idols, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Medicine, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, bowling, mom jin, nuzzle, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminSHLDTaeAKookie/pseuds/JiminSHLDTaeAKookie
Summary: One thing is going through Tae's mind now and it's "Where is my pillow??".In which Taehyung tries to find his bunny-looking cuddle buddy (Jungkook) but ends up sick and in the arms of another man while his Kookie tries to hide his crush on his precious Taehyungie.





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyung was always sure of one thing in life. The reliably cuddle buddy that was his best friend and teammate, a Mister Jeon Jungkook. However, today was quite odd as a certain someone had not showed up at the dorms immediately after getting home from a long photo shoot that involved Jin's motherly cooing in the background while the maknae line posed fancifully for the blinding cameras.

 

Like what even. Is. Going. On. Taehyung has only depended on 5 things in his life after he became a part of BTS

1\. Jimin's friendship (to share an ice-cream and chat with when times get tough)

2\. Jin and Namjoons romance (because who can't stop crying when they look at each other like that?)

3\. Yoongi's daegu accent and hard but yet soft exterior (to make him feel at home)

4\. Hobi's ability to be amazingly cheerful at any moment in time (it hurts to look at him sometimes)

5\. JEON JUNGKOOK AND HIS AMAZINGLY WARM AND CUDDLY BODY

 

Only one thing is going through Tae's mind now and it's "Where is my pillow??", and he asks almost everyone. From the staff in the dressing room when he was getting out of the nylon fabrics, to the manager who shrugged his shoulders to Jimin who let Tae put his head on those thick (and may I repeat HUGEEE) thighs. Now, while it physically hurts not having Jungkook's soothing hand through his hair on the way home, Taehyung is pouting and deciding in his head that while Jungkook might be missing, he is his own person and that he can deal with his tiredness alone. Who cares if he has become so dependent on that silly bunny boy. No! Taehyung was a whole two years older and waaaaay more mature.

 

He can deal with this. He can do this. He will do this.

"OMG SOMEONE GIVE ME BACK MY JUNGKOOKIIIEEEEE~~~"


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing was about to stop Taehyung from being super self-reliable!

Sure, he had totally whined out loud when reaching the dorms for his precious bunny pillow but Jimin could take his hysteric laughing and shove it up Yoongi's (Tae's mind is too innocent to complete that sentence). However, Jimin did prove his lovingness to his 95z friend by giving Tae a piggy back up the stairs of their apartment building while simultaneously reassuring him that Jungkook was only with his other friends.

"It's okay for him to be out Taetae! He has other friends his age who he should spend time with... No offense, but it may get boring for him in our dorms because we all see each other so often. The other idols may be more relatable for him than say... even _you_?"

WHAT. DID. HIS. PLATONIC. SOULMATE. JUST. SAY??

"I knew it!!! You want to take my bunny-boy away from me?? HA. I will never listen to your dirty and filthy and _horrible_ and _mean_ liessssss". Taehyung whacked Jimin's head quite harshly at that moment, forcing Namjoon who had been walking up in front of them to turn around and sooth Tae's anger.

"Taehyung, Jungkook has other friends who are his age and have hyungs in their own idol groups. It's time for him to take a break and just be a normal kid. It is what is best for Kookie. You want the best for Kookie right?"

Darn it! Curse Namjoon and his ability to make Taehyung understand the situation. They turned the corner of the last flight of stairs and Jimin let out a sign of relief now that Taehyung was of his back. Yoongi turned their master key in the lock and let everyone in the house while grabbing Jimin's waist and rubbing his back with the musician's fingers.

Hobi merely let out a gasp of delight when he tugged Taehyung's hand and shoved himself on their couch, nursing his sore feet on Taehyung's stomach. All Tae could do was nuzzle closer to his bandmate and try to control a twinge of pain that was starting to form a headache in his skull. He started to get suspicious because this was a sign of illness which often lead to a severe fever, cold and cough for Taehyung. He had been ill six months before leading to him being excluded from some music shows because he was hospitalized with the members being really worried.

But Taehyung doesn't want to worry anyone. Plus, the only thing that makes him feel better is Jungkook being his cuddle buddy. He's magical!!! It is like nothing can take away his pain and struggles like a snuggle with the young maknae.

But he understands that Jungkook needs time away, for Tae experiences the same thing when he goes out with Bogum or Minjae or even his hwarang hyungs (it makes the team-Jungkook and Jimin-jealous which is a plus side ;) too).

Oh man, now he is going to be without a pillow for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

While watching Wonder Woman with super sucky Korean subtitles, all Taehyung could think of was the massive pain in his head, making the tv screen's lights almost painful on his eyes. The six members (Gukkie was still with his 'friends') had shoved their couches and cushions together in order to appease Tae with a movie night.  
Their thoughtfulness comforted the younger boy who was deeply touched by the care he received from his hyungs. But while he loved them for doing the best they could, his heart wouldn't stop aching for the boy who could make him smile with an English bedtime song which Taehyung could never comprehend.

By now, Tae was sick of watching the movie and all he was doing was eyeing the main door, counting the minutes till his favorite person came home. Came back home to him. The clock kept ticking, and as goes the saying "Time waits for no man" (or woman, as Tae points out regularly). He drew his eyes away from the snow colored door and turned to observe the rest of his integrated family. From the couch, to the loveseat and to the floor, Tae thought of the best summaries of his favorite people.

First there was Hobi, the sweet and energetic one of the bunch. Alway back hugging Tae until Gukkie came in the room, only to be accosted by Koala Tae.

Then, was dear sweet Jin, the self-proclaimed mother of the group (who, Tae admitted was in fact that most maternal and caring). Jin stayed up late to tuck in team, always being aware of Tae's need for goodnight hugs. 

Next was the destructive, yet soft spoken Namjoon who was Tae's personal guide and mentor. Whether it be a touchy issue or writing music, Tae knew that Namjoonie was a strong pillar of wisdom. 

Yoongi was next, sat next to Jimin on the carpeted floor. His arm around his 'Jiminie's' shoulders, protecting the younger from positioning his back weirdly against the edge of the couch.

Yoongi was a remnant of Daegu for Tae. From his scent to his ridiculous hard external shell, Tae appreciated his aesthetic. Yoongles (don't tell yoongi that Tae calls him that) was most like the elder brother Taehyung desired. The older had confided in Tae with dealing with depression and emotions that were to hard to cope with in silence. Yes, Taehyung admired him too. 

Chimchim on the other hand, was a wild card. Taehyung had competed with the boy since they were trainees, always wanting to be placed in a group. When they both got in BTS, they became twins. Finishing each other's laundry and sentences, they were platonic soulmates, bonds tighter than any sibling. 

Now, only one description remains, but Jeon Jungkook is not getting any complaints and sappy summaries from Taehyung's mind! Nope! He made his own decision to leave Tae after a long day, so ha! 

Take that you big fluffy muscle child!!


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of Wonder Woman and Taehyung's brain was fried. Like bulgogi marinated. Wait, now he is super hungry.

 

FOCUS TAETAE!!! Taehyung wipes himself out of his stupor and goes about maneuvering himself off the couch, buried under Hobi's long dancer legs. He does some gymnastics moves that would have made even an Olympic participant proud. Well, don't say he's a lazy butt **cough jiminie cough**. 

 

He finally grabs his own arm from Hobi's grip and sets about switching off the bright and blinding tv lights with are causing his eyes to burn. He looks to the clock silently awaiting Jungkook for a solid 15 mins while letting the members snooze on their respective seats, cuddled with their counterparts (except for Hoseok of course who is currently spooning a Taehyung-sized pillow. 

 

He blankly stares at the time and seconds going by and suddenly acknowledges that Anna had it tough. Stupid old Elsa Kookie. JUST MAKE A GOSHDARN SNOWMAN WITH TAETAE. 

 

All Taehyung can do now is sigh deeply and pick himself off the carpet. While going to get blankets for his band mates, he feels dizzy and nauseous, his vision going black from the pain and discomfort.

 

Oh snugglepuss, he is going to be sick-oh no. Too late...

 

He gasps for air while sliding down the closet door, still clutching the blankets. Numbly he grabs the closet handle and pulls himself up, not willing to let his brothers go to sleep cold on the couch. 

 

He lays the fleece comforters on Jimin and Yoongi who are so intricately intertwined, then moves on to the all-famous 'Namjin' couple who make Taehyung coo softly at the way that Jin's head rests so sweetly in the crook of Namjoonie's neck. 

He makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a roll of tissues and heads to the closet to clean up his mess. 

 

Head pounding once more, he slips into the room he shares with Namjoon while guzzling down 3 Tylenol pills. Laying down with his head on his Eevee decorated pillow, he glances up to the glowing star stickers on the ceiling.

"Oh kookie. Where are you when I need your comfort?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry guys!!!  
> Here’s a little bit of consolation

When Taehyung finally peeled opened his eyes he found himself laying on a snoring Hobj hyung. Those 3 Tylenol’s must have done wonders. Like truly, his headache was gone and he felt ten times more energized. Or at least that’s what he had hoped because as soon as he attempted to lift his head, the pounding came back.

 

Now would be a good time for Fifth Harmory to bring a sledgehammer to his face and put him out of his misery.

 

His body hurt, his lungs cried out and his heart began to twist inside out. This was a pain never experienced before by Taehyung “who had survived the grueling journey to becoming an idol.

 

Tears began to unwillingly drop from his eyes, splashing onto Hoseok’s face, awakening the man from his slumber. Taking in Tae’s grimace and pearl tears he exclaimed, ”Taetae? Shoot, are you okay sweetie?? What’s wrong?” 

 

This act of care propelled Taehyung into the older boy’s arms. “It hurts hyungie! Make it stop please!

 

Pleas began to fall from his lips, rousing the other five members from sleep. Running their bleary eyes and shaking their heads to gain blood flow, they all woke up to the sight of their precious younger crying in Hoseok’s arms.

 

Jin took action first as the mama bear of the group. “Honey... want to tell me what’s wrong?? Do you feel dizzy?”

 

”Jinnie! hurts everywhere! Make it stop thumping Jinnie”

Cooing with worry, Jin unraveled himself from Namjoon before beckoning Jimin to take Taehuing into his own room for some better sleep while Yoongie gathered up the abandoned blankets and delegated the clean up in the living room. 


	6. Chapter 6

As Jin and Jimins worked on getting Taehyung into bed in his spacious room, Yoongi and Namjoon were discussing the severity of the issue with Hobi.

Namjoon was blunt with his evaluation of Taehyung’s health. “He looks bad hyung... Should we call manager hyung?”

Yoongi merely shook his head, hesitating before stating that Taehyung required rest before anything drastic. Hoseok agreed reluctantly, glancing into the hallway to ensure that Jin and Jimin were dealing with Taehyung before noting that their youngest hadn’t come home from bowling yet.

Namjoon grunted, “The kid needed a break. It’s good that BamBam and Yugeom are there for him when he needs a break”.

Yoongi shrugged, “That’s true. But we all know why Kookie couldn’t stay after the photo shoot any longer.” Snickering to himself he said, “Kid was about to have an aneurysm from Taehyung’s poses”.

With the shutting of a door, Jin and Jimin walked out of Taehyung’s room with weary looks. “He’s ranging at 104°F again” stated Jimin.

“Damn!”, Hobi kicked his fee up on the couch from his position on the ground and shook his head. “Let me guess, he won’t take his meds?”

Jin nodded solemnly, “Bingo... We need to call Kooks here. That’s our only hope other than forcing Tae to go to the hospital and be restrained on the bed again so that they can administer the antibiotics through an IV”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS LATE I SWEAR I FORGOT!!
> 
> Also thank you all so much for the comments and love <3~~  
> I really appreciate all the praise bc life is suppperrr hard!
> 
> ALSO: PANIC TIMEEEEE --> EUPHORIA IS MINDBLOWING   
> (i wish i could just hug them and cry bc of their awesomeness)

Taehyung woke up not feeling too great. Shocker!

 

His head pounded, his temples ached and his head was on the brink of insanity. Jin and Jimin's voices could be heard through the door, discussing what to do about Taehyung's fever with the rest of the boys. 

 

He was overcome with sharp pangs of pain running up the left side of his ribs when he inhaled, whimpering into the silence of his bedroom. He remembered how Jungkook used to put him to sleep, allowing Taehyung to wrap him in his legs, caging the younger boy in while Jungkook would stroke his side, feeling his lungs expand and relax. 

Once again, he cried out for his bunny boy but no one heard him in the silence. He choked on a wet cough before focusing on the sounds of murmurs behind the oak door.

 

Taehyung was lucky for sure, he had friends who became family, who treated him like their brother and son. They cared deeply for one another, never letting anyone behind. His brothers were enough to get him to feel protective over them.

 

Suddenly tears swelled up in his hazel brown eyes, flowing down his face. Hot and salty liquid that proved his gratitude for the men outside his door. He leaned over the bed to grasp another tissue off the bedside stand, feeling an incoming sneeze.

 

"HAAAA-ACHOOOOOO! OH HELL NO!" 

 

 -----

 

Outside Taehyung's door, everyone was finished up with their conversation and finally decided to not tell Jungkook about Taehyung's illness. While they knew that their maknae would come rushing home for his favorite "Tae hyungie", they agreed that the boy needed to spend sometime outside the dorms with the other idols. Namjoon had put his foot down when they had debated that Jungkook would make Taehyung feel better because he knew that while Jungkook cared for Tae, he deserved to not be placed under more stress.

 

"So now what?", Yoongi said with his head in between his knees. "We can't just let Taehyung suffer in pain. Manager-hyung can take him to the hospital if we call him, it will be the best for Taehyung".

 

Hobi nodded, "This happened once before guys, Taehyung cannot stand too much pain before he gets worse. I won't let him suffer silently after the last time...". Jimin grabbed his phone off of the dinning table and speed dialed the manager after looking around the room for everyone's agreement. 

 

With everyone's unanimous nods, Jimin put the phone to his ear.

 

"Hello, Manager-hyung? Taehyung needs to go to the doctor. Like right now."


	8. Chapter 8

"Manager-hyung is on the way guys... He seems panicky", Jimin looked at the other boys with a grimace on his face. Yoongi merely shrugged and said that it was okay to have bothered him so early in the morning, after all, it was Taehyung's health on the line.

 

Jimin nodded before he went to sit against the older rapper, letting out a comforted sigh when Yoongi's nimble fingers attacked a knot in his neck, rubbing away most of his stress-related pain. The rapper looked down his left to see the most brilliant dancer and vocal artist slowly falling into a deeper slumber, Jimin's nose scrunching up with soft snores in a matter of minutes.

 

Jin and Namjoon watched raptly as the 3rd youngest fell asleep against Yoongi who gently placed one arm under the younger boy's thighs and another around his shoulders before picking him up off the dinner chair and placing him gingerly on the couch and a fleece blanket on top. Jin nudged Namjoon with a wry smile, "looks like we have another Jungkook in the family. Yoongi and Jungkook are the same... Both looking out for the one they care for with the utmost dedication".

 

Namjoon let out an exhausted but toothy-grin before placing his forehead against Jin's. "You always do the same for me love~". He then gave a giggle as Jin turned a bright red that could put a tomato to shame before nuzzling his head in the crook of Namjoon's head as they waited for the manager to bring a van for Taehyung.

 

Hoseok glanced around the room at the two couple's actions before deciding that maybe it was time that he downloaded IDOL TINDER. Wouldn't hurt to try to find love right? If love made his bandmates this happy and soft, he thought that it was time that J-Hope also got someone to share his life. 

\----------

MEANWHILE AT THE BOWLING RINK

 

Jungkook was sweaty, running on adrenaline and extremely hot.

HAHAHHAAHHA HOT!! If only his precious Taetae thought he was hot... It would solve a lot of Jungkook's problems. He's got 99 problems and all of them are related to Taehyung not having feelings for him. Kook shook his head, dispelling the anxiety causing thoughts of Taehyung finding love in another man or woman and decided to look straight forward.

 

Immediately he regretted his decision, for standing in front of him was Bambam and Yugeom, eating each other's faces while celebrating Yugeom's 8th strike. He scoffed, raising himself off the couch he was resting on before choosing a bright red bowling ball and making his way to the alley. He got into position, flexed his biceps for good luck before powerfully swinging his right arm straight.

 

Strike! His 12th strike if we are trying to be exact. He wished Tae was here, the older loved to see Jungkook win stuff, always praising the maknae for his effort and skill. If only Taehyung would be attracted by Jungkook's muscles but instead he always told Jungkook to cover them up as they made him afraid! 

 

Jungkook finally sat back down while smirking at an agitated Yugeom who was in shock as to how Jungkook continually beat him at life while a desperate BamBam attempted to assuage him.

 

He closed his eyes in the midst of the yelling and disbelief and thought back to the photoshoot that BTS had that very morning. How Taehyung's headband looked as his neck was barred to the photographer, his lips slicked by his tongue so teasingly, his well defined eyebrows on fleek and a little pink blush that slithered down his neck...

 

He sat up fast, but so did something else.... WINK WINK 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Here lay the next problem for Taehyung. 

 

A bug problem that required all of his effort to escape from his caring members. The gosh-darn Manager was apparently on his way to grab Taehyung and forcefully take him to the hospital. EWWW! 

 

He knew that they only wanted the best for him but he could NOT go back to a hospital. NOPE!! Sorry hyungs...

 

If there was one thing that Taehyung hated with a passion, it was the smell and feel of the sterile environment of a hospital. After his grandmother had passed away, he had become hysterical when entering the large buildings that seemed ominous and sickly. 

 

It had taken Jungkook carrying him across the building's entrance to calm down and look at the face of his grandmother one last time before the doctors abided by their family's wishes to cremate her. Jungkook had held his face in his palms, cupping his wet cheeks with such delicacy that Taehyung could look past the never-ending tears in his hazel eyes.

 

He had merely leaned his forehead against Jungkook's and let the tears continue to flow while the youngest never let go of his hyung's face. Jungkook had whispered continuously to Taehyung that day as they shared the same air, "It's going to be okay Taetae, I'm so sorry hyungie" 

 

Harshly panting, he sat up rapidly, holding his head in one palm to ease the drumming in his head while throwing off the fleece blanket with another hand. He stumbled on his first few steps out of his bed but continued to prepare to escape his room before the boys outside would restrain him. 

 

He grabbed a sweatshirt and hoodie, tossing them on and pulled up his sweatpants around his tapered waist with speed. He fumbled around on his bedside table, searching for his face mask, water bottle and bottle of tylenol pills before tucking them underneath his shirt and tucking his hair behind his ears. He looked toward the door, glancing at the light passing beneath before wrenching open his window and placing on elf his feet across the window sill. 

 

Thankfully, he had chosen a room where the emergency stairs where and he stepped out on the steel stairs, carefully pulling down the window so that he could sneak away.

He looked down at the ground, shook his head roughly to starve off the nausea and began his descent.

 

\--------------

 

Hobi stretched his hands, looked at the clock and said that the Manager would be there soon and that they should "probably get Taehyung all bundled up to go to the doctor".

 

Yoongi nodded and carefully awoke Jimin as Jin and Namjoon made their way to Taehyung's room. 

 

The doorbell rang and as Hobi went to open up the door there was a shriek that sounded an awful lot like Jin that came from the bedroom, he quickly unlocked the door and let in the Manager who seemed panicked as well before they rushed to Taehyung's room. 

 

All they saw was Jin and Namjoon looking at an empty bed, the covers were a mess.

 

"OH SH*T!!" 

 

"HE'S GONE GUYS!"


	10. Chapter 10

Jungkook was. not. happy.

 

After he shook all of the indecent thoughts and images of Taehyung out of his cruel brain, he had lost his bowling streak. What a way to end the game. Bambam and Yugeom had waved his off about 30 minutes back, on the account that they received a call from Mark and Jackson that they had better get their butts in bed for their fan sign the next day.

 

Jungkook snickered as his two 97 liners slumped in their seats, glad that his own team had another 2 weeks off due to the end of their comeback season. Now he could spend even more time playing Overwatch with his favorite Tae-Tae.

 

He shuffled his feat forward, kicking gravel on the road as he exited the Bowling center and stuck his hands in his jacket, watching as the sun began to rise as he made his way back to the house. He was craving Taehyung's body heat so that he could sleep peacefully. He enjoyed Taehyung's clinginess in the evenings when he was tired, never failing to cuddle Taehyung so that the older boy could get some well-deserved rest. 

 

As he finally reached the door, he saw that it was unlocked, open by a few millimeters. He was instantly alert and carefully pried the door open only to see that the living room and dinning room were empty. Usually the hyung's would all fall asleep on the couches...

 

He entered and called out for Jin, knowing that the man would respond just like a mother greeting her son from college.

 

"Jin-hyung? The door was open... is everything alright?"

 

He heard someone yell his name from upstairs, the floor where the bedrooms where and immediately ran up the stairs. When he reached the top, everyone was huddled outside of Taehyung's room. Concerned, he sprinted to the rest of the boys, and glanced inside to see what was wrong.

 

The messy covers were enough of a sign. His Taehyungie liked to fix the covers whenever he slept.

 

"Hyungs. Where. Is. Tae?"

\-----------------

 

Jin could not stand to look at his dongsaeng and turned his face while Yoongi put a calming hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

 

"He was sick Guk, a really high fever and he threw up but still refused to take the meds. We called Manager-hyung to take Taehyung to the hospital and get an emergency IV but apparently he heard us and bolted"

 

Jungkook's eyes darkened, "You didn't think to text or call me and let me know that he was in pain?"

 

Jimin held on to Yoongi, defending the rapper as he said, "You were the one who told us not to bother you while you took some time off to be with your friends! Don't put the blame on us... I know you're upset but we need to find Tae-Tae"

 

Namjoon and the Manager nodded, "We are going to set out some staff to search the area and find him. You all stay here so that if he come back, we can rush him to the hospital"

 

Jungkook shook off Yoongi's hand before stating that he was going to search for Taehyung too. He grabbed his skateboard and wallet, put on a fluffy jacket and grabbed Taehyungs covers in case he found the boy in the freezing weather.

 

No one stopped him as he headed out, slamming the door as he left the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its small but the next part is coming in a few hours!!

Taehyung had a bigger problem than his nausea right now. His head was spinning, his feet hurt and he had already thrown up in the bushes outside his window. 

F*ck...

 

Tae knew that he had always come up with 'unusual' or 'bizarre' plans but this one definitely took the cake. He blinked tears out of his eyes and rubbed them so hard that he was sure of stretching his skin. The make-up noonas would be very upset with him but it had to be done. 

Before he knew it, he was crossing the main street outside the dorms and was staggering down the pathway with his face-mask covering most of his face. People walking alongside him gave him leeway, assuming that he was a drunkard with the way that his feet were moving. 

 

Suddenly, he feel down on the asphalt of the road, dry heaving. Uh oh...

 

The signal light turned green and the cars in front of him began honking fiercely. Rude words were thrown his way.

"Get out of the road you begger!"

"HEY MAN! GET IT TOGETHER!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing sitting there!"

 

A veiny hand went under his shoulder and heaved him up. He could smell the stranger's cologne, something incredible calming and laid his head back on the stranger's chest. 

 

" _oooo_ muscles.....ngh"

His vision went blurry and the last thing he saw was deep brown eyes crinkled with worry.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jungkook was really freaking out right now. Taehyung had been missing for a total of 1 day, 9 hours, 42 mins and give or take 51 seconds. Jungkook had come upon the asphalt where Taehyung had collapsed but all the people who had seen the boy fall had said that another young man had scooped up the 'beggar' and had carried him elsewhere only minutes ago. 

 

Jungkook had an urge to punch them and reveal Taehyung and his own identities but he held it in, knowing that the paparazzi would have a field day. He had searched for hours but ultimately ended back home, silent tears streaking down his face as he clung on to an equally teary Hoseok. Jin and Joonie had gone out after he had come home but returned empty handed. 

 

No one understood who had picked Taehyung up - was he going to tell the media where he took Taehyung?

Was he going to hold him for ransom?

Was he going to hurt Tae for blackmail?

 

The managers called the CEO and the board and let them know the situation and that is when the entire band was called into a conference suite room with the higher-ups. 

 

Everyone sat down on the couches, red eyes and sore throats from calling out Taehyung's name. There was a few coughs in the room before the CEO began to speak.

"We have obtained the CCTV camera footage from the Police on where they last saw Taehyung."

Everyone's backs grew straight and 6 pairs of eyes immediately sharpened on the footage. In the first five seconds of footage, they should see a staggering Taehyung crossing the street. More tears welled up at the sight of the ill boy and Jin burst into tears seeing his self-named son fall unconscious in the middle of the crosswalk. Jimin and Yoongi averted their eyes, unable to see Tae suffer but Jungkook's eyes were fixed. 

 

He tracked every movement, heart crushed, lungs compressed as his favorite Taehyungie was gently picked up by a black haired man dressed neatly and professionally with a face mask. He stared as Tae's hands subconsciously clung to the tight fitting shirt of the buff man and he longed for that chest to have been his. 

 

The video cut off when the man pulled down Taehyung's face mask, pulled his head back and carefully pulled the mask up again, hiding Tae's identity from everyone else. The stranger cradled the boy and briskly walked off camera. 

 

The CEO switched the computer off and sighed, "The police can't do their job fast without us releasing a statement to the media". He looked each boy in the eye and said, "I think it's time that we-"

 

A ringing noise came from his cellphone. The man quickly picked up the call and walked to the window in the room overlooking the city. 

"Hello? Yes? What?!"

Joonie rushed off the couch and pulled the phone to his own ear. "You found him? Where is he? Is he okay--" 

Everyone lunged for the phone while Joonie put it on speaker.

A man's voice came through the phone. 

"I was told to call this number by Taetae? I found him on the streets a day ago but he had a severe fever and fainted so I took him home... I'm sorry I took so long to call but he wasn't able to talk because his fever was incredibly high. He is feeling better now so he just woke up and let me know how to contact you"

 

Jungkook yelled into the phone, "TAEHYUNGIE??? WHERE ARE YOU? ILL COME AND GET U BABY! PLEASE TALK TO ME"

 

The man on the phone laughed a little and said, "He is actually sleeping on me right now but I can bring him to you when he wakes up?"

 

Jimin snatched the phone and screamed, "DO NOT DARE TOUCH MY SOULMATE YOU PERVERT??!? WHAT'S YOUR NAME AND WE CAN GET HIM RIGHT NOW IF YOU GIVE US YOUR ADDRESS"

 

"My name is Minho, and I haven't touched your 'soulmate'. He just told me that he needed to cuddle something to sleep... My house is 555 Spring Day Drive here in Seoul."

Another voice suddenly filtered through causing Jungkook's heart to drop, "Minnie hyung? Put the phone down please? I'm so tired..."

"Of course baby... Well you guys all heard Taehyung, good bye"

 


	13. Chapter 13

'Minho' was going to die.

Jungkook's face burned with the shame that his Taehyungie was with another man-snuggling the stranger as he always snuggles with Kook to fall asleep. His poor Taetae! Forced to get comfort from a kidnapper!

 

Jungkook's head was spinning on its axis. Who was Minho really? Did he really nurse Tae to health on his own? Was Taehyung more comfortable with Minho than the maknae? He put his head in his hands and sighed out all the tension locked in his stiff muscles. Suddenly he felt a head rest on his shoulders. Looking up, he was greeted with a view of Jimin's fluffy blonde hair. 

 

The older boy combed his fingers around Jungkook's nape and said, "It's going to be okay Guk. We finally found and him and he is coming home soon. Don't worry. Our Taebaby is coming back to you."

Jungkook nodded, tears welling up in his eyes with all the stress that had piled on him in the last few hours as the rest of the group made a cirlce around Jimin and himself, everyone interlocked, waiting for the 7th piece of their puzzle to come home.

\------

Taehyung was in heaven. Not only was he feeling SO much better, but he also made a new bestie! Minho was one of a kind, a very handsome looking man with the perfect jawline and bone structure that reminded Tae of his little bunny back at home. Minho was gentle like Kook, patting Taehyung hair as he feel asleep holding on to the stranger, putting cold clothes on his forehead and even giving the boy a sponge bath when he was dizzy and unable to move. 

 

Taehyung was definitely attracted to the man. His muscle kink waking the F-up when Minho had cradled him in this arms after picking him off the street. The man even walked around his own house without a shirt!

TAEHYUNG COULD NOT JUST UNSEE THAT 6 PACK!!

 

His heart ached because this man was almost a carbon copy of Jungkook, protective, kind, stubborn when Taehyung didn't want eggs in the morning and even shared the same love for cuddles as the maknae. 

The only thing that Taehyung didn't like about his time spent with Minho was the fact that he was so far apart from his group mates. He missed the sounds of Yoongi snoring all over the house when he fell asleep standing upright. He missed Jimin's padding footsteps during breakfast. He missed the lull of conversation that usually woke him up when Namjoon and Jin hyung used to chit-chat at 7 am. He missed Hobi's little gasps of happiness when he woke up a sleepy Yoongi but most of all, he missed his bunny baby.   
  


The same bunny baby that he had pratically raised and coaxed out of the shell. The little bunny who now was a grown man, capable of lifting Tae up with no difficulty and had no qualms hip thrusting in everyone's face. The same bunny that held Taehyung closely in the night, unwilling to let his hyungie sleep alone. The same bunny that Taehyung had come to love, but could never hold, never touch and never share a life with due to the boundaries of brotherhood and fame. 

Taehyung had thought long and hard about what he was going to do about his little crush in the past few weeks and seeing Minho (a clone of Jungkook), he made his decision.

 

He would distance himself from Jungkook once they meet up again and ensure the feelings died. Jimin was right when he said that Jungkook had his own life: his own bowling friends and his own career to look after. A career that he fought for everyday and Taehyung's feelings were not going to get in his baby bunny's way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW AND LET ME KNOW UR FEELINGSSSS <3 
> 
> ~ The boys are doing so well after their American leg of the tour and I can't wait to see what happens in the UK! Prayers for all my boys to stay safe and happy and healthy!

Minho was the enemy: CONFIRMED!

 

The entire band, Bang PD-nim, the staff and even the CEO had rented out three SUVs to go over to this 'Minho's' place and fight the heck of of him to get their Taehyung back home safely. The tension in the care was thick and heavy, burdening the six young men who ready to have their Taehyung back in their arms again.

 

Jungkook was snuggled into Jin's shoulder, hot tears still continually streaking down his face, blaming  himself for losing Taehyung and not being able to be there for the boy. He regretted going out with Yugyeom and Bambam for bowling even though his precious taehyung had asked him to come home with him for cuddles.

 

All Jin could do was wipe away the tears as they came, cooing to the maknae that Taehyung would be just fine and that Jungkook could have some time alone with him before their practices started up again in full force.

" There there! It's all going to be okay Kook-ah"

 

But somehow, Jungkook inherently knew that there would be a shift in his relationship with Tae because there was no way that the boy wasn't going to confess now in order to keep his hyungie close as possible and not risk having him run away from Jungkook in the future.

 

\----

 

Minho was having the time of his life. 

Taehyung was just as playful and beautiful and thoughtful as he was onscreen. The idol had always been on Billboards and TV and the radio but now Minho was able to meet him face to face and see the true personality of the man who had caught his eye after his debut. 

 

The man was stunning, honey legs for days and a spring in his step after he recovered from his illness. The male was unbelievably down-to-earth with the sweetest smile that could melt even a frost-giant's heart.

 

Minho thanked his lucky stars for the ability to take this gorgeous man home, a little possessive that he was the one to take care of the idol when he was sick and when no one else had bothered to help him on the road that he fainted on. He was drawn like a moth to the flame, only two days with Taehyung had made him addicted to the boy's clinginess and adoration. 

 

He could see the idol's eyes drawn to his abs when hew was getting ready for bed with a thermometer in hand for Taehyung and he felt pride rise up in his chest. 

 

Taehyung had been his gay awakening after his debut and Minho was enamored by the perfect man.

 

If only Taehyung would have stayed with him a little longer, filling the apartment with his sweet laugh and nonsensical chatter. He almost wished that Taehyung was just another boy on the streets so they could get to know each other and become something more.

 

 But it was only fair that the rest of Taehyung's idol group got to take him home because Minho knew this boy deserved the fame and the happiness that he received as an idol. He only wished that Taehyung would remember him and keep in touch with him after he was snatched away from Minho's hands forever.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The boys had arrived at the street. Silently stepping out on the asphalt, in the silence of the cool evening, prepared with face masks and big hoodies.

 

Jungkook held on to the corner of Jin's hoodie as they all looked up at the apartment building, questioning where their precious Tae was sitting at that moment. The bodyguards gave the go ahead signal, and the boys pilled into the elevator. 

 

Floor 1

Floor 2

Floor 3

Floor 4

Floor 5

Floor 6 ... 

 

They were here. Jungkook looked at the faded yellow walls that led to the door that Taehyung was behind and he was the first to ring the doorbell. 

 

The buzz was the only thing heard for a few moments until the six boys could pick up muffled chatter behind the door. It opened up and Taehyung's bright face was immediately behind it. The older boy had only two seconds to greet his family before he was swept up in Jungkook's arms. Muscles bulging tight around his hyung, tears seeping into the older boy's thin and baggy white shirt...

  
Wait. Taehyung wasn't wearing a white shirt when he left the dorms.

 

Jungkook pulled away as the other boys rushed to coddle Taehyung and merely looked the boy up and down, Taehyung's eyes solely resting on his maknae's face.

 

As Kook looked at Tae, all he could see was red. The older boy was in someone else's white shirt, his legs exposed with only his thin boxers underneath. 

 

Just who did this stranger think he was? PUTTING TAEHYUNG IN HIS CLOTHES!?!?

 

NUH UH. NOPE. NOT HAPPENING.

 

Alarm bells went off in Jungkook's head, only quieting when Taehyung's horse voice from the tears that he shed in his family's arms came out loud and clear.

 

"Baby bun... why are you crying? Come hug hyungie"

 

Jungkook looked up and ran into his arms once more, his head nestled under Taehyung neck and the man pet his hair and whispered sweet nothings.

 

And that's when things went wrong.

 

A man appeared from behind the hugging boys and Taehyung dropped his arms from Jungkook and gestured to the attractive young man.

 

"Meet my hero Minho everyone! I feel like we two are going to be seeing each other often in the days to come."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys! 

NEXT UPDATE: In a few mins! YAYAYAY

 

Sorry that this isn't an update BUT BUT BUT BUT>>>> I was just wondering if yall would be interested me making a patreon/Ko-Fi account??? 

College feees are stresssfullll and so I was just wondering if I could shamelessly plug it and only those who really want to can go ahead and click on the link~~

Please keep in mind that I am not saying that all my readers need to support me like that (I also live off of kudos) but it would be super nice for those who want to help out! SO GO AHEAD AND COMMENT DOWN BELOW IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA!!

 

Really appreciate the feedback and advice! 

Jiminshldtaeakookie <3 

 

 

Ps: Should I drop my @twt?


End file.
